


With the Skill to Survive

by EveningInHornersCorners



Series: Drabble Switch! [11]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble and a Half, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningInHornersCorners/pseuds/EveningInHornersCorners
Summary: Napoleon doesn't always elect to be easily pleased...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result of a drabble switch with Anamary Armygram.

**_Gardner, Lavinia Josephine_ **

**_Barracks: F2_ **

_**Year: Second** _

 

_0600: Wake Up_

_0615-0700: Morning Drills_

_0700-0800: Breakfast_

_0800-1000: The Handling of Firearms 102 (R)_

_1000-1100: The Art of Disguise 102 (R)_

_1100-1200: Water for Non Swimmers (R)_

_1200-1300: Lunch_

_1300-1400: Kisses of Death: Resisting Napoleon Solo (E)_

_1415-1500: Afternoon Drills_

_1500-1700: Checkpoint C Sentry Duty_

_1700-1900: Dinner_

_1915-2000: Evening Drills_

_2300: Lights Out_

"It was on one of the bodies. I knew it would delight your insatiable ego."

Napoleon scanned the leaf of THRUSH Survival School stationery (from the Women's Branch--THRUSH segregated the sexes during training in order to curtail romantic attachments), a pleased look spreading ear to ear.

A moment later, his face fell.

"Illya, _look_."

He handed the paper to his partner, who examined it and then proffered a thoroughly confused glance.

"What about it?"

He pointed. "Next to my name--that's an 'e'. Illya, I'm only an elective!"


End file.
